Mello and near at the chocolate factory
by Aphroditechipmunk
Summary: this is a crossover of 2 great stories, but it's my first fan fic enjoy :3


Mello X Near: The chocolate factory

_Dear reader _

_I'm sorry to say that this hasn't got any yaoi in it *sigh* and I was really looking forward to type it up because It would tease Courtney too much and it's fun to watch her go red __ she reminds me of Gil. _

_I'm going to admit that I'm not the best writer in the world or the best story teller, but I try my best to make it as good as I possibly can. I also tried to include all of the characters inside death note by giving them a line or two to say *sorry* _

_Just to warn you, this story is and will sound retarded but what can I do? Besides there is an extra character who isn't in the Death note called Willy Wonker but is it? _

_This is a doujinshi (if that's how you spell it) between two great stories. Death note by Tsugumi Ohba and charily and the chocolate factory by Role Dahl (if that's how you spell it) *BOY! My spelling has gone bad* ROLF XD but I guess I'm not perfect...But then again I like being imperfect. Either way please enjoys this weird and wacky story and tells me your thoughts on this._

_Ps: this is for Courtney who is an amazing friend and a brilliant story teller. XD No matter hard I try, I would never be as brilliant and amazing like her._

_PPs: Who would think that not typing a non- yaoi story would be so much fun? I'm having so much fun typing this story up. _

_PPPs: this will be the final of the "Ps" but this story is only part one of the collection, if it is a success then I would try and finish of the story. But if it isn't then I would leave it at that. This story would only reach a certain part so don't expect it be a complete story. _

_PPPs: This is your narrator, your navigator, your story teller, I am known by many with the stage name Sully Takashi Hayato. Here to provide you my second story Mello and near at the chocolate factory. _

Chapter One: The factory

Willy Wonker was sitting on a chair with his legs on the sofa, eating a giant chocolate fudge ice-cream, with bits of chocolate brownie's sticking out, and covered in double chocolate sauce on top. He dipped his teaspoon into the ice-cream and opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth into it.

"Delicious!"He shouted out loud. "But there is something missing."

"What is missing, your master?" said Mogi, one the quietest ompalumpa there was.

Willy Wonker thought long and hard to see the missing thing. _What is missing? Something that should be there but isn't._ He thought long and hard... Until the answer hit him like a scorpion striking it's prey.

"I KNOW!" He leaped from the chair which he was previously sitting on. Jumping happily he shouted, "A chocolate stick to give it that extra touch"

"But master isn't that...Well... A bit too much chocolate?" said Matsuda, the smallest out of all 4 the ompalumpa.

"The chocolaty it is the better it tastes!" Willy Wonker replied, nodding his head as he said it. "Besides sugar make you think more and keeps your brain more active! Now you 4 keep up the good work!" he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Ok let's go back to work, after all the chocolate wouldn't make it on its own" said Soichiro, telling everyone where to go and what to do.

"But Soichiro isn't that a bit over the top? Couldn't we knock a bit of the chocolate out so that nobody would die from the amount of sugar used; besides the amount of sugar used in this new bar of chocolate is beyond the daily guidance of recommended daily amount for an average human? One bit will kill you!" Suggested Matsuda.

"No! Don't question the great Willy Wonker, after all he is the greatest chocolate candy maker in the world, besides has he ever been wrong?"

"...No..."

"So it wouldn't hurt to trust him Once more and NOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! HIROKAZU STOP SMOKING! HIDEKI TRY AND SMILE when you are cooking! SHUICHI AIZAWA PUT THE PHONE DOWN! WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU HAVE A FAMILY BUT COULD YOU AT LEAST DO THAT ON YOUR SPARE TIME AND NOT NOW! AND GET BACK TO WORK! WILLY WONKER WILL COME BACK IN 5MINS TO CHECK ON THIS LATEST CREATION SO LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"

Everyone hurried to their places and began to work.

On the other side of the hall...

Willy Wonker was walking towards his office with Watari trailing behind him. Watari was an old gentleman who provides support to Willy Wonker. Not only was he a provider but a therapist who was the one to hear all of Willy Wonker's problems and solve them. You could say that without him the great Willy Wonker wouldn't be... well... not so great.

"Say Watari, when I die who is going to take over my place?" questioned Willy Wonker.

Watari was confuses._ Why would the young master be so consered about his death at a young age?_ Without hesitation he replied with a smile. "Aren't you a bit young to be saying that, young master? Besides you are only 25yrs old"

"But every successful person there ever was in the history of mankind were assassinated on way or another. That's why I have never showed my face in public. Even if I were to show my face in public, there is a 95% chance of me being assassin to. Anyway that isn't the point, if I where to die for example now or tomorrow then who would look after all of the ompalumpa and the factory itself?"

"If you are so consered about your position in society and your safety then it's best to find a new heir to take over the factory."

"I know I will hide 5 golden tickets in the new chocolate which the ompalumpa are making right now. Distrub them across the gloube. And out of the 5 lucky children, I will see which is the least rotten and make them my new heir"

"May I question you on your thoughts of that?" Questioned Watari

"Sure"

"How exactly are you going to find out who is the least rotten child? Besides isn't that a bit too much?"

"Simple I will show them my factory and their true colours are bound to show once they see it. Besides the good guys always win in the end!" standing in a superman position he said in the cheesiest voice ever. "No task to big! Nor is it too small!" He shouted.

He dropped his position and his hand's swung hopeless on either side of his body. "And I never had a friend."

Watari couldn't help but sympathies for Willy Wonker. _No matter how great, mysterious or brilliant he is. He's still a kid at heart_, he thought_._ "I guess I should help you make the perpetrations for this competition"

"Thanks Watari, I knew I could count on you."

The great Willy Wonker and his trusted servant Watari set of to make their plan a success_. But who will be the lucky people to be invited to this magnificent factory? And see the face of the greatest chocolate maker ever for the first time?_

Chapter two: The un-expecting phone call

5 days later...

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Mello was crunching on the latest chocolate bar which just had been released yesterday. Luckily for him his best pal Matt got it for free after becoming first in call of duty black ops show down.

"How can you eat that?" Matt asked, looking disgusted. Matt was a tall young teenager who wore orange goggles and had dark red hair. He wore a sleeveless coat and was on his game console 24/7. The only time he didn't play on it was when he was going to bed...But once he woke up then he would play it... so yeh, he was always on his game console 24/7.

"How can you play call of duty?" replied Mello. Mello was the same age as Matt but the only difference was that he was eating chocolate 24/7. He would do the exact same thing as Matt does when he is asleep. But instead of a game console it would be a bar of chocolate. He wore a black shirt with a yellow Christian sign on it, and he had perfect long blond hair. But the sad part was that he was always mistaken for a girl. No wonder he always was a short tempered kid.

Matt was taken back. "Don't you dare put COD black ops on the same level as chocolate? People, like me, are the reason why Black ops exist! If it wasn't for us people who never back down on any challenges: Then the world will be a bullsh** place to live." He roared on the top of his lungs.

"OOKAY! Game freak boy! No need to get excited over a game that just came out!" replied Mello, as he continued to bit on his chocolate. I guess he didn't seem the slightest interest on Matt's theory of what the world was supposedly going to look like if games never excited. He just thought that it was an obsession and that Matt needed serious help with his problem.

"Like your the one to talk! Who was the one that got all excited after I won a bloody chocolate bar from the game zone after beating their highest score?"

No that comment made Mello flinch. "OI! Don't you dare insult this chocolate! It's the greatest invention ever to be made in the history of mankind! If it wasn't for us sweet tooth then human race would be eating on a tasteless diet."

"Okayyyy! Sweet tooth freak! Thanks for telling me your weird theory of chocolate! " Replied Matt as he shook his hands and turned on the telly. He continuously switched the channels until it reached the news. _We interrupt this show with breaking news! The great and mysterious Willy Wonker has now opened a competition! With 5 golden tickets on the loose. The luck 5 contestants who find that golden ticket will be given a tour around the factory and see the face of the creator itself. It's the first time in history that the genius behind all of these wonderful chocolate will revealing his secret identity but only for the lucky 5..._

"Oii! Matt what's this golden paper that I have found in this bar of chocolate? "

Matt looked over to see what Mello was talking about.

His mouth dropped open.

"Matt are you ok?"

"MELLO! Congratulations you won!" shouted Matt excitedly

"What are you on about?"

"Haven't you listened to the news? You've just won!"

"And I will say it again! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Jezz! Without me you would be hopeless!" Matt sighed and explains what he has just heard from the news just now, explaining what he won and what the golden ticket was.

"So on the 14th June I will be going to the factory... (it took a few minutes for him to absorb the information)OMG IM GOING TO THE FACTORY! IM GOING TO THE FACTORY! THIS IS SOOO COOL! I WILL BE THE FIRST TO SEE WILLY WONKER! THIS IS EXCITING! THERE IS ONLY A WEEK LEFT!" Looking at the golden ticket he asked Matt. "It says here that I should bring at least one relative with me. Can you come with me? Since you're my best pal."

"No!" without hesitation he replied with a straight face.

Mello was taken back. "Why not?"

"Because 1) I don't like chocolate. 2) I couldn't careless less if I were to meet this mysterious man that has never showed his face in public. 3) Its on the same day as the game intervention which I have been waiting for, for the past 3 months. And you know how important it is to me."

"But if you can't came then who will?"

"Well for starters you can always ask Near."

Mello felt miserably. He hated Near from the bottom of his heart. For many reasons.

Because of him, Mello had to leave the foster care home.

He always came second after a "pip squeak" in everything he does

Near always used Mello as a tool for his reasons and purposes.

He doesn't get on with him.

"Whether you like it or not. You only have to choices. Either call Near and ask him to come with you. Or don't go at all."

"But I wanna go." Said Mello in an immature voice

"Guess you haven't got much choice have you?"

Dragging himself to the telephone he rang the number. Ring... Ring...

"Hello?"

The voice paralysed Mello.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

_Come on you can do it!_ He thought,

"Umm is that Near?"

"Well nah it's a dog named Felix!"

_...Brat!_ Clearing his throat he continued to talk. "Have you heard the news lately?"

"Well if you mean the news that came on about a few minutes ago then yes I have."

Ignoring the late comment he continued. "Well what if I were to say that I have got the golden ticket in my hands right now, how are you going response to that?"

"Well if you were talking about your self then there would be a 0.5% chance that you would find it and a massive 99.5% that you wouldn't"_An anger mark appeared on Mello's head__. _"Also if you were to find it then you wouldn't have called me, after all you jealous of a kid who is younger then you." _A second anger mark appeared on his head._"So I'm guessing that you phoned me to annoy me and play the IM BETTER THEN YOU game."

Mello's anger could no longer be hold. Like a fire breathing dragon he roared "OII! LISTEN YOU SPOILT CHILD! THE REASON WHY IM PHONEING IS TO ASK YOU WHETHER OR NOT YOU WOULD BE INTRESTED IN COMING WITH ME TO THE FACTORY! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY WITH ME BECASUE IM ASKING YOU AS IF YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD! IM ASKING YOU BECASUE MATT CAN'T COME AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE LEFT! AND IF YOU DARE ACT TOO BIG FOR YOUR SHOES LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO THEN I WILL FIND SOMEONE ELSE!"

No reply.

"Hello...Hello? Look I'm sorry I shouted at you, I'm not asking you as a friend but as a brother, can you please come with me to the factory on the 14th of June."

"... umm Ok, I guess I'm free on that day."

"Great so I will see you then... Ok... take care... bye" Mello ended the phone.

"OOO la la la! Someone has a soft heart!" Teased Matt

"Shut up you game freak!"

"So I'm guessing that he agreed to come with you on the big day"

Smiling he replied "Yep I have, Boy I'm tired. I'm going for a lay down, ok," He was walking toward the door. He turned his head to too the game freak addiction still playing on the game. "Hey will I'm gone, please try and not burn the house down."

"Shut up! lover boy!"

"Same goes to game freak!"

Closing the door to the living room he headed up stairs towards his room and on to the bed. "I guess it's going to be a long day." Closing his eyes he drifted to sleep.

Chapter three: The big day.

14 days later...

Mello had just woken up and was planning to meet Near at the tube station. Rats he thought I'm late! Maybe it wasn't a great idea to stay up all night trying to bet Matt on Black ops, He's a bloody PRO!" Douching all of the citizens he finally reached the tube. There in front of him was a young kid with white hair. Wearing a shirt and trousers that are longer then him and holding on to a toy robot. The young kid turned around, it was Near. He walked towards him and put his hand over Near's head just to provoke him.

"You haven't grown an inched!"

Near couldn't be interested in Mello's insult. In fact he couldn't care less what Mello said, because after all he knew that Mello was always jealous of him. "I could say the same to you but to be blunt you look more like a girl then a boy with that long hair." Replied Near in the most sarcastic voice.

"I guess your still playing with toys despite your age. Haven't you grown old for them?"

"Nope, besides I guess I still came BEFORE you" _that should teach him not to mess with me. _He thought.

Mello had nothing to say to response to that comment. Near bet him Once again. The thought of it humiliated him. "Let's just go," He said miserably as he trotted ahead of Near.

Both of them beeped their oyster cards onto the entrance and heading towards the train. There were on to none other then the factory. _I wonder how many people there would. _ They both thought.

Chapter four: the chosen one's

"_Is this some kind of a joke?" _

Mello and near were standing out side the front gates of the factory. But they weren't alone. It was them... the four other contestants... and a bunch of reporters broadcasting live...and a bunch of other people who I'm guessing are just here to see Willy Wonker's face.

The atmosphere was tense. The whole crowds were going crazy. Scream and shout filled the peaceful air disturbing the sleep of the birds. _Poor birds..._

"OMG it's too crowded in here! People! don't you know who I am?" a young girl in her mid twenties shouted out. She was wearing a short Scottish skirt and a low cut gothic black top. She was also wearing arm warmers with skulls on it. She turned her head and looked at the crowed, swishing her blond hair with two ponytails she smiled. It was the world's famous supermodel Misa Misa.

"Well technically you are standing in front of a factory waiting for the great Willy Wonker who has never showed his face in public to appear. There will be a possibility that this place will be full of people?"

Misa Misa turned towards her right. There standing was a tall girl with short black hair. She was wearing a long white furry coat and a short brown skirt. It was none other then Takada herself.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" demanded Misa Misa

"Well I was answering the question you blurted out a minute ago. If only you watched the news then maybe you would have known the situation"

"Well I'm not the one who's a news freak that has to know everything that is going on with the world."

"Well at least it's better than blond person who has no idea what going on with the world."

A young lady standing Takada leaned over and whispered. "Do you want me to take her out?" This lady seemed to be the same age as Takada but the only difference was that she was dressed smartly and seemed like a her bodyguard. It was none other then the former female champion for the international karate Halle Linder.

Takada shook her head and gladly replied "There is no need to use any violence besides maybe it's best to cancel the appoint that I had arrange for Misa to appear on my T.V show until she has MATURED enough." She gave Misa the dirty look.

Misa Misa looked back at Takada and blew raspberry, "Oh chibi Takada, it happens that I'm older then you!"

"Well if you don't shut up then maybe this young lady will might turn out or viscous then you think"

"Girls, girls, there's no need to fight." Both of the girls (who were about to prance onto each other) turned around. There standing in front of them was a tall "Handsome" guy with silky brown hair. Wearing a suit and a tie he winked at them. It was Yagami Light. "You wouldn't want to hurt your precious face now do you?"

"OMG you're so handsome" squealed Misa Misa

"OMG You're so dreamy." Shirked Takada

"OMG You look so gay!" sighed man in his mid thirties, he was also wearing a suit and tie but it looked retarded on him. His smile could make any girl vomit; it wouldn't be surprising if he was mistaken for a gay rapist. "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" it was none other then Higuchi.

As he tried to reach out his hands to shake the girl's hands, they both jumped back. "EWW" they both shouted.

"Now, Now there is no need to frighten the girls." Said a guy. Who happened to be standing next to Higuchi. He was tall and looked like as if he was in his mid-thirties, wore black suite and tie that matched his figure perfectly. He had long silky hair and could be mistaken for a guy in a jet lee movie. It was the kung Fu fighting look a like, Reiji Namikawa. He walked towards Takada and bowed down, taking her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry madam for my client's behaviour."

"...Um...It's ok." Said Takada who was now blushing as red as a beetroot. Reiji winked and hid his hands behind his back. "Now that's sorted." He got his hands from his back and smiling he said "Would you girls be interested in promoting our buss-" A hand came flying from somewhere and landed with a big crash on Reiji's back paralyzing him for a few seconds.

"Stay away from Takada! Or the next time I won't go easy on you!" threatened Halle.

"Please can you clam down, it wouldn't be right if someone was to be injured" Everyone turned around to see who just spoke in and angelic voice. There stood a young pretty girl standing next to Light; her eyes twinkled like the stars in the dead of night. Her smile could stop a baby crying. It was Sayu Yagami.

"What a bunch of dorks," Assumed Mello as he got out a chocolate bar from his pocket, unwrapped it and took a bit from it.

"I could have said the same thing. It's common that what people lack are the intelligence and the creativity mind of the human brain. No wonder there are a bunch of nit-wits out here." Agreed Near who was fiddling with his toy Robot.

"I could also agree with that thought you have young man. But there is no need to be harsh." Replied Light.

Near looked up from his toy robot and without hesitation he said "My I ask you who you are."

"Oh I'm sorry for my rudeness. My name is Yagami Light, the former champion for the brain box of the year contestant. Who also came 1st on the national champion for 3 yea—are you even listening."

"Sorry all I heard was you murmuring so I lost interest."

"Why you -" Light wanted to beat the crap out of this so called little brat (_near is no a brat! I could slap you for that_) but he remembered that he was a grown adult and an adult should never behave in such manner. Keeping his cool he smiled happily "Never mind,"

Everyone seemed to have spoken one way or another but there was one person who stood next to Misa Misa quietly, observing all of everyone's reactions, watching their every move, waiting for the right moment to speak. He had silky black hair which was the length up to his ear. Wore black suite with matching shoes (_I have just realized that nearly all the guys are wearing black suites, is this some kind of a funeral? LOL_) His eyes were hid behind his glasses which made him look like he was half asleep. Light also realised that this guy had't spoken yet. "My I ask you what your name is."The young guy looked and without a change in his facial expression he replied, "The names'Teru Mikami"

"So for the unexpected delay."It was a voice, from the two speakers on either side of the big gates. It was obviously a synthetic voice. But this voice was recognized as Willy Wonker. To everyone's the gates opened, "Could the five lucky contestants and one of their relative or guardian please step forward and enter."The five contestants obeyed this command and entered the gates. As they entered the gates behind them began to close. "Can you please walk forward!"Still, like an obedient dog, they all followed.

Suddenly, from the front metal doors of the factory came a pink and golden cart. It was heading towards them. As it reached them it began to slow down until it stopped. The cart swung its door open and this row of small hand made puppets popped out. They began to move in a circular motion and started to sing. _Willy Wonker! Willy Wonker! He's the greater's chocolate maker. Willy Wonker! Willy Wonker! The greatest candy maker. He's the best of the best, better then the rest, without him the world would rest. Willy Wonker..._

Everyone was wondering what in the name of god is going on. As the hand made puppets continued to sing over and over again, a spark was lit out from the back of the cart. The spark, lead to a fire, which started to melt the wax of the puppet causing their body to melt and began to drain out the sweet and innocent angelic voice into a low pitch man's voice. The eyeballs began to pop out and the whole cart let out a puff of black clouded smoke.

Just then sprays of white puffy foam covered the cart. Someone used the fire extinguisher and sprayed it from the back. _But who was it?_

Cough, Cough, Cough. From the back of the cart came a man with natural black hair, wearing a plain shirt and faded jean. He was a young man, with dark lines under his wide, bulging eyes. Thin and apparent fairly tall, but his back was curved, leaving his gaze two heads lower than the contestants so he appeared to be looking up to them. Scratching his head, he said "Nice to meet you all, my name is Willy Wonker."

The whole world fell to its Knee's.

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

_To be continued..._


End file.
